thementalcastfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 262
Episode #262 is the fourth episode of the twenty-first season, and 257th overall, of the MentalCast. It was hosted by Michael Riley and starred regular cast members Dane Forgione, Alex Jowski, Iason Skullsaber and Chelsea Tarkington. Cast * Michael Riley ... in studio * Dane Forgione ... via Skype from Staten Island, NY * Alex Jowski ... via Skype from Pueblo, CO * Iason Skullsaber ... via Skype from Gulfport, MS * Chelsea Tarkington ... via Skype from Virginia Beach, VA Top 5 Mental News Stories of the Week * #5: A Texas prep school teacher claims she's innocent of molesting a black first-grade student because she's racist. * #4: An evening with malt liquor and plenty of gunfire ended with poop and a trip to the Indian River County jail for an Orlando man. * #3: A thief in Romania called the cops thinking there was another thief in the house he was burgling and was promptly arrested. * #2: A terrified teen was forced to hand over his savings to a robber not once but twice in two days. * #1: An Orangeburg man has been arrested after he was found with a PacMan video game filled with marijuana. Music * New releases this week include albums from Michael Buble, Phoenix, Queensryche, Rob Zombie, Snoop Lion and will.i.am. * Sources report that 24-year-old Ukranian Vitalii Sediuk faces six months in jail for crashing the Grammy Awards and ruining Adele's moment at the ceremony. * Justin Bieber's upcoming concert in Oman has been canceled after Muslims launched a campaign against him online. * Billboard reports that 3 Doors Down bassist Robert Todd Harrell has been charged with vehicular homicide by intoxication after an interstate car crash claimed the life of another driver in the Nashville area. * Sources report that Chrissy Amphlett, singer of The Divinyls, passed away Sunday at the age of 53. Film & Television * New theatrical releases this week include At Any Price, Mud, Pain & Gain and The Big Wedding. * TENDeep:'' Top 10 Treasure Hunt Movies * '''8-Ball: The Top 8 Worst Blockbusters * According to comingsoon.net, Walt Disney Pictures and Lucasfilm announced today at CinemaCon in Las Vegas that Star Wars: Episode VII will hit theaters in 2015. * According to Deadline, Universal Pictures and Silver Pictures are going to remake Weird Science. * NBC has switched out next week's episode of Hannibal. * EW.com reports that Comedy Central has not renewed Futurama. Video Games * This week's notable new games include Lego City Undercover: The Chase Begins (3DS), Black Rock Shooter: The Game (PSP), Dead Island: Riptide (Win, PS3, X360), Don't Starve (Win), Dragon's Dogma: Dark Arisen (PS3, X360), Guilty Gear XX: Λ Core Plus R (PSVita), Poker Night 2 (PSN, XBLA, Win, Mac), ''Star Trek (Win, PS3, X360), Dyad (Win), Fieldrunners 2 (Droid), Monaco: What's Yours is Mine (Win, Mac, XBLA), Mega Man 4 (3DS) and XCOM: Enemy Unknown (Mac).'' * Nintendo has announced that the Wii U Virtual Console will officially launch in North America next week with the console's spring firmware update. * Computer peripheral maker Razer will honor an unauthorized coupon code it discovered this week that granted United Kingdom shoppers 90 percent off their orders. * More than 10,000 developers worldwide are making games for the $99 Android-powered Ouya console, head of developer relations Kellee Santiago has told Games Industry International. * Microsoft and Pizza Hut have launched Pizza Hut for Xbox, an app that allows customers to tailor and submit takeaway orders through the pizza delivery chain. Links * Episode on Geek Juice * MP3 download Category:2013 episodes Category:Season 21 Category:Episodes with Michael Riley Category:Episodes with Dane Forgione Category:Episodes with Alex Jowski Category:Episodes with Iason Skullsaber Category:Episodes with Chelsea Tarkington